


Cheat, Cheat, Cheat

by 13luckystars



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But Derek and Stiles are together, Derek and Kate are married, Derek and Kate both cheat on each other, F/M, Human AU, I kinda like the idea of Derek having a briefcase, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13luckystars/pseuds/13luckystars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Kate are in an unhappy marriage and they both know it. For whatever reason, neither have been able to come up with the courage to just end it, so they both find other people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheat, Cheat, Cheat

When Derek came home from work that night, the signs of an unhappy marriage were obvious. Kate was nowhere to be seen, and the once happy home that had that comfortable, lived in feel the minute you walked in, had been turned into a house where two people unhappily lived with one another. Everything was properly put away, for fear that the other one would be upset just by seeing their spouse’s things all over the house. Instead of the lights being on to welcome Derek home since he always arrived to the house after Kate, the only thing that greeted him was almost complete darkness. The only lights that were on when he pulled his car into the driveway each night was concentrated to their bedroom. The light, being just a reading light, was not even very bright. And the minute that Derek closed the front door, even that small light would be turned off. Each person in the relationship knew that they would be happier if they just signed the papers in agreement for a divorce, but for whatever reason, neither of them could get the courage to ask the other. They had been together for so long, they had once been the kind of couple that everyone that knew them strived to be, and now they didn’t say more than ten words to each other a day.

Derek stepped into the house, taking off his shoes in front of the door, and dropping his coat and briefcase by the couch. He released a long, drawn out sigh as he moved into the kitchen to find something to eat. He almost never had a good meal anymore. The awkwardness with his wife had led him to coming home later, so by the time he got to the house, he wasn’t in the mood to cook. That meant whenever he went to the store he would pick up an increasing amount of frozen dinners. That was what he had been eating every night for dinner for the last month. He thought maybe the next day he would try to come home early, but then realized he didn’t know what time Kate would be home. He silently wished that their relationship would return to normal so his life wasn’t so awkward.

While Derek was making his dinner, he heard footsteps in his and Kate’s bedroom. He thought maybe it was his wife coming out to say something to him. He couldn’t remember when the last time she had said more than a few muttered sentences to him was, but at this point any kind of conversation that could possibly alleviate the awkwardness was welcome.

When he heard the footsteps stop, he figured Kate had just gotten up to go the bathroom. It was connected to their bedroom after all.

Derek knew what a bad idea it would be to actually go into their bedroom and climb into bed with his wife. It wasn’t like he was going to go in there, calmly change into something that wasn’t his work clothes, get into bed next to her, and wrap his arms around her like he had so long ago. He knew that was out of the question, he knew that would never happen again. Looking around their house, he knew what stuff was going to be his, and what stuff was going to be hers. As he ate his dinner, he knew what he had once had with his wife was never going to be again. So he sent out a text message.

Can I come over? He sent, knowing that he had an open invitation to come over any time, but still wanting the permission.

Maybe thirty seconds later he got a reply, of course babe u know my door is always open for you

Derek took no time grabbing the bag he had kept in the closet since the whole awkward relationship had started. He had kept extra clothes in there just in case something like this happened: he was going to leave the house, needed clothes, and Kate had already gone to bed.

Within two minutes, he was heading back out the door. He didn’t even care that he still had his suit from work on. He was that desperate to get out of the house.

…

“Awkward night at home again?” Stiles asked as Derek walked into the apartment, putting his bag down onto the floor next to the door.

Derek leaned in and kissed Stiles’ cheek. “Yeah, I’m sorry.”

Stiles shrugged, leading Derek into the apartment, and heading into the kitchen. “I figure you guys will get it figured out when you get it figured out. As long as there is an eventually to this whole we’re going to get divorced thing.” Stiles’ caramel colored eyes shined with hope, making Derek feel even worse for the situation.

“Of course. I want us so bad Stiles, I know what Kate and I once had is over. I never even see her anymore. By the time I get home now, she’s already in bed. I know she isn’t asleep because her reading light only goes off when I close the door. I feel like I should still be in love with her but,” Derek trailed off, knowing he had already told Stiles all of this, and not wanting to finish that last sentence. He hadn’t meant for it to come out. That was one thing he had promised not to tell Stiles because now he was in love with him, not Kate. Maybe he felt a little guilty about that and thought that he should still love the one that he was married to, but he didn’t. And he didn’t need to tell Stiles about that guilt.

Stiles looked away from Derek. “Then maybe you should go home earlier from work and talk to her.”

By this time, the pair were seated at the small table in the middle of Stiles’ kitchen. Stiles had given Derek a cup of coffee that was sitting in front of him, getting colder. Stiles himself was holding onto the mug, taking sips from it.

Derek gently removed Stiles’ hands from the mug and took them into his own. “I plan on talking to her, but not trying to fix this. I know she’s been seeing someone else, and I have been seeing someone else. And my someone else is the person that I am truly in love with. I plan on telling Kate that we just need to end it, living the way that we are is just torture for the both of us.”

Stiles nodded. “I believe you Derek, but if you feel like you should still love her,”

“Stiles, that was a dumb thing for me to say. I feel guilty that our marriage ended up like this, but I don’t feel guilty about loving you okay.” Derek said, interrupting the younger man.

Stiles, always the one to turn his emotions on the spot, smiled up at Derek, his eyes glinting. “Want to head to the bedroom?”

All Derek could do after that proposition was let the younger man take his hands and pull him toward their destination.

…

The next morning, when the pair woke up and finally rolled out of bed, Derek immediately checked his phone as Stiles went to the bathroom. He wasn’t expecting anyone to try to get ahold of him so when he saw that he had a new text message he was slightly confused. And when he saw who it was from, he was even more confused.

I’m heading to work. I know you don’t have to go in today, so you can have the house to yourself. I’ll be home at 5, we should probably talk.

The message was from Kate, and he really was shocked.

When Stiles walked back into the room he looked over to Derek to see him staring at his phone, his mouth slightly open.

“What are you looking at?” he asked, always curious.

“Look at what Kate sent me.”

“Dude, that’s interesting. Are you going to try to spring the whole we should get a divorce thing on her, or are you going to let her do it?”

Derek shrugged. He also wanted to know how Kate knew that he didn’t have to go into work today. He hadn’t talked to her about work in a while, and it wasn’t like she exactly knew his schedule. Whatever the reason, he now remembered that he had a free day.

“Want to go out?” Derek asked, pocketing his phone.

Stiles quirked an eyebrow. “Like as a date?”

“Always like a date. We can go to those shops you’re always telling me about, and we can grab lunch. I’ll pay.”

“Alright, I’d like that.”

The two spent time getting ready and then headed out. Derek wasn’t sure what exactly he was signing himself up for here. Sure he and Stiles had been on dates before, but they had just been dinner dates and dinner and movie dates. This time he had told Stiles that they would go to lunch, that wasn’t anything new really, but he had also told Stiles they could check out shops that Stiles had talked about. Derek had to admit that Stiles had a way of turning words so that a place that you might not want to go would sound interesting. He was interested in what Stiles wanted to show him because if the younger man wanted to show him something that he liked, than he thought Derek was important enough to share something with. No the problem was what it would be. With Stiles it could literally be anything.

“So, where was it exactly that you wanted to take me?” Derek said as they got out of the car. They had parked farther back in the mall parking lot since there hadn’t been any open spaces until way in the back. Derek went immediately to Stiles’ side and took his hand in his own.

Stiles grinned at him. “You think it’s going to be weird, don’t you?”

“The thought crossed my mind.”

“Jeez Derek, what kind of weird do you think I am?” Stiles glanced over at Derek. “Never mind, don’t answer that. I was just going to show you this bookstore I found. I know you like reading and you’re too lazy to go and get a library card. I thought you might like it.”

Derek could see the blush creeping up Stiles’ neck and blossoming across his cheeks. “You actually found a bookstore.”

“I know, I thought they were extinct too.” Stiles laughed. “It’s really small, but I figured you would like that since, you know, you don’t exactly socialize well.”

“I socialize just fine.”

“When you got asked if you knew where something was at the store, you grunted and said ‘I don’t work here’. How is that socializing well?”

“Well, I didn’t work there for one.”

“There is no for two to that Derek.”

Stiles laughed, enjoying this more and more every time Derek replied to him. He really did enjoy getting under Derek’s nerves. Derek just walked next to Stiles, scowling because he really didn’t think Stiles was funny. Well he did, but not right now.

“Alright Derek,” Stiles said, trying to get his breath back and pulling Derek to a complete stop. “This is it.”

Derek looked to the shop that Stiles had stopped them in front of. He had been being serious when he said it was small, but that was okay. Each wall of the place was covered in books, floor to ceiling shelves all filled. Then throughout the store, seeming to be randomly placed, were other shelves, much smaller than the ones lining the walls, held assorted things like DVDs, magazines, and merchandise for different books. Derek liked how small it was, and liked it even more since Stiles had found it.

Over the next hour, the two spent time looking through each shelf, finding things they had read and talking about it to the other. Derek hadn’t realized until now that he and Stiles liked different types of books. Sure he had thought with their different personalities that they might, but he didn’t realize that they actually did. There was very few books in the store that the two had both read. That made it a bit more fun though. Since the other hadn’t read the book, they were both able to go around, find their favorites, and share them with the other.

After Stiles’ stomach had started grumbling, the two left the bookstore. Derek thought he saw the person behind the cash register glare at them on the way out because they had been in the place for about an hour and hadn’t bought anything. He couldn’t make himself care though.

“Okay, where do you want to eat?” Derek asked, taking Stiles’ hand again.

“It doesn’t matter; we can just get stuff from the food court if you want.”

“Don’t do the whole ‘if you want’ thing Stiles. I’m not trying to save money or anything; we don’t have to go really cheap.”

“I know, I’m not saying you are. Let’s go to the food court though, Scott told me that they have great curly fries and I’ve been meaning to try them.”

Derek smiled, wondering if Stiles had just given him a legitimate reason, and went to the food court. When they got there, Stiles got several orders of curly fries and that was it. Derek got a burger, looking at Stiles like he was crazy.

“Don’t you want anything else?” he asked when the two had gotten their food and began weaving their way between tables to find one for themselves.

“No, I’m fine. You can have some of my fries though.”

Through mouthfuls of fries, Stiles managed to ramble on about the classes he was taking at the university. He was going to be a neurologist so he had been going through classes for a while. He thought it was worth it, knowing that soon he would be able to help people, and Derek figured that was the only way he got through it. Stiles started talking about his friends from school and his friends from home, and Derek sat and listened. About halfway through the conversation, he heard a familiar female voice, and an unfamiliar male one.

“So how long do I get to be with you this time?” the male said.

“Until five,” the female voice, Kate’s said.

“Alright, I guess I’ll have to deal.”

“Yes you will because I’m finally going to tell Derek,”

Derek didn’t get to hear what Kate was going to say because right at that moment, Stiles said, “Dude, isn’t that your wife, with another man? What’s her name again? Kate?”

Also unfortunately for Derek, Stiles talked loud enough that Kate heard him. Derek was sure that when his wife looked over at their table and noticed Derek sitting with another person, she didn’t assume that the two of them were on a date. There was the fact that Stiles was male, and then there was the fact that Stiles had a bunch of curly fries hanging out of his mouth. The food made him look a lot younger than he was, and he was already quite a bit younger than Derek.

“Derek?” Kate said, making her way toward the table Derek and Stiles were sitting at, the man following her. “What are you doing here? And with another man?”

Derek felt Stiles squeeze his hand and realized that would alert Kate to what was really going on between them. Derek didn’t pull out of his grip though. “Stiles, this is Kate. Kate, this is Stiles.”

Kate nodded at Stiles, not wanting to look rude but not feeling all that pleasant toward him either. “Jason, this is Derek. Derek, this is Jason.”

Derek nodded at Jason.

“Alright, I guess the two of us can just go back to our dates. I’ll see you at home Derek.”

As soon as Kate and Jason were out of hearing distance, Stiles squeezed Derek’s hand again. “Well that was awkward.”

“You can say that again,” Derek muttered, without thinking. He then looked at Stiles to see him with his mouth open, as if he was going to speak. “You don’t actually need to say it again though.”

…

When Derek walked into the house this time it was ten minutes after five o’clock. Kate was sitting at the kitchen table, inspecting her nails. Derek put down his bag next to the door, and walked in to sit at the seat in front of her.

“That was weird today.”

“I knew you were seeing someone else Kate, it wasn’t too weird.”

“I knew that you were too.” Kate looked up at him. “A boy though?”

Derek shrugged.

“Okay, you know what I want to say then don’t you.”

“Yeah, we probably should have had this talk a long time ago.”

“We probably should have. This way though, we can say it was a mutual decision. We can both go in and get the papers and sign them and everything.”

The two nodded, knowing that there was really nothing else to say. Derek stood up from the table, planning on going into their room, getting his suitcase, and packing up the things he would need until he was able to come back and get everything. Kate grabbed his sleeve and pulled him into a hug.

“I did enjoy being married to you Derek. I did love you.”

“I loved you too Kate.”

Kate released her soon to be ex-husband and watched as he packed up. Even though she knew she would see him again, this really felt like their final goodbye. They both finally admitted to the other that what they once had was gone and it wasn’t ever coming back. It felt kind of sad, but freeing at the same time.

Before Derek left the house, pulling his suitcase behind him and slinging his briefcase and laptop bag over his shoulder, he looked to Kate and smiled.

…

Derek went straight to Stiles’ the moment he got into the car. He knew the younger man would not be expecting him, but that made this even better. The whole ride there, Derek couldn’t get over the fact that his marriage was over and he could finally be with Stiles and just Stiles.

When Stiles opened the door, he opened his mouth like he was going to ask Derek why he was there, but Derek didn’t let him say anything. He just dropped everything in the hallway, wrapped Stiles in his arms, and kissed him. When Derek pulled back he said, “I’m yours now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this guys :)


End file.
